Phinabella: Al Rescaté De Mí Familia
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: María Flynn y Thomas Fletcher, son Hijos de Phineas y Isabella y De Ferb y Vanessa, ellos se embarcan en una aventura cuando decidan venir al pasado a conocer a sus padres. ¿Que aventuras vivirán? ¿Podrán poner todo en orden? ¿María y Thomas se confesaran su amor? Esto y Más averigualo entrando al leer está historia.
1. Capítulo: 01 Un Encuentro, Sorpresa

_**PHB: Al Rescate de mí Familia.  
Capítulo: 1  
Un encuentro sorpresa.  
Por:  
PokeshippingFun2019~**_

_**Capítulo: 01 Un encuentro Sorpresa.**_

_**Hola quiero presentarme yo soy, una chica pelirroja de Unos 12 años para ser Exactos desde, que había nacido y Cuando ya tenía unos cuatro años y medio, me Pregunte qué como eran mis padres cuando ellos se conocieron? ya, Hace tiempo Hace más o menos unos 15 años, al pasado Mis padres no lo saben, pero estoy yo Estoy construyendo una maquina, del tiempo para ir al pasado para poder conocer A mis, Padres más o menos de la misma edad que La mía de verdad yo, quiero conocerlos cuando eran de mi Edad yo se que mis padres, me dijeron que no fuera al Pasado ya que podría ser muy, peligroso y se podrían Alterar las líneas del tiempo y El espacio y ellos, no estaban Nada de acuerdo con eso pero más sin embargo Tomaré mis precauciones para evitar futuros malos entendidos cuando vaya al Pasado a conocer a mis padres y eso es lo que más Deseo conocer a lo que son mis Padres pero cuando eran Niños como ¡yo! Exclamó la pelirroja. Esta es mi nueva y Más arriesgada aventura, así les invito para que unan a ella Comenté yo muy feliz. Mi nombre es María Flynn Garcia Shapiro, y yo les contaré mi travesía a través del Tiempo, para así poder ir a conocer a mamá y a papá, y por dicha que hace rato Tenía la máquina lista para partir a través del, tiempo.**_

—¡Mamá papá! yo iré a viajar por en el tiempo, les comentó a mis padres y ellos Suspiraron ya, resignados aceptaron que fuera a hacer esa travesía a través, del Tiempo y me han dado muchas recomendaciones para, que no metiera las Narices en su viaje a por el tiempo, y no debe de alterarlo ya que los resultados Podrían ser fatales en mi futuro, y es lo último que quiero afectar mi vida, Pensé en lo más adentró de mí.

—Bueno María ya te hemos dicho que no, debes de hacer nada cuando viajes Por el tiempo comentaron sus padres un poco preocupados por su, hija la Aventurera.

—Bueno ya entendí nada de hacer cosas, de que puedan alterar las líneas del Tiempo tendré mucho cuidado con eso, comento María, a sus padres para que No se siguieran preocupando por su hija, ya que ella se sabe cuidar muy bien Durante su viaje.

—Bien hija que bueno que nos, escuchas ya que nosotros queremos tu Bienestar y recuerda, si hay algo fuera de lo normal en las líneas del tiempo tu, Deber es corregir ese daño para que no ocurra nada que pueda poner, tu Existencia o la nuestra, puedes buscarnos a tu madre o a tu madre nosotros Vivimos en a la par de la casa de los, Abuelos comentaron mis padres.

—Si entiendo eso a la perfección, así que no se preocupen por eso si hay algo Fuera de lo, normal trataré de repararlo para corregir un posible error y claro Que los voy a buscar en su epoca, para que me ayuden, a detener está locura Ustedes son mis padres, y quiero ustedes, sean mis padres en el pasado También, quiero que sepan que los amo.

—Bien solo me hace falta ir a donde Thomas, para ver si me puede acompañar En nuestra aventura, comento la chica, con sus ojos en forma de corazón ella Estaba enamorada de este chico, y definitivamente lo iba a invitar a ver sí Quiere ir en su viaje claro sí sus padres lo dejan ir.

—Que bueno que, invites a Thomas en tu viaje, es una excelente decisión que Yo y tu padre apoyamos al máximo, María bien pensado hija.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con, tu madre sobre el hecho que invitaras a Thomas bien hecho yo te lo iba a sugerir, pero tu te me adelantaste además veo Qué eres muy madura niña, comentó su padre.

—He hola muy buenos días tío ferb, saludo la chica de cabello pelirrojo a sus tíos y hola tía Vanessa, ¿se encuentra tomas en casa? pregunta la chica a sus medios parientes y ellos le dijero que está, en su cuarto que enseguida baja comentaron sus padres de momento se escuchó un ruido, era nada más y nada menos que Thomas, este al momento al ver a Thomas ahí parado lo saludó de manera muy dulce, y tierna y ella se sonrojo un poco, y Thomas lo noto y decidió molestarla un poco.

—Hola María pareces que tus cachetes, están muy rojas comentó el chico muy Astuto, poniéndole en vergüenza en frente, de sus tíos pero más sin embargo No le dio mucha importancia y le dijo lo siguiente Thomas quieres Acompañarme amí en un viaje por el tiempo, comentó la pelirroja muy feliz, a Su futura pareja, ya los dos estaban a punto de cumplir 12 años, María es mayor Que Thomas y de ahí poco a poco empezarían su relación de amor mutuo.

—Sí claro que puede ir Thomas contigo en tu, viaje en el tiempo comentaron sus tíos, y así con el permiso otorgado por sus, padres se fueron hacía donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo, y se dispusieron a revisar los últimos detalles y revisar cualquier y repararla para poder, partir en su viaje cuando en eso se escucharon unas voces que decían sus padres en señal de advertencia en el tiempo…

—Chicos solo tengan mucho cuidado cuando, se encuentren en el tiempo y no procuren, alterar nada. Más bien si está alterado algo su deber es de, arreglarlo se que muchos dicen esta frase se dice que el futuro, no se debe de alterar, pero lo que no dicen realmente es que, si unas de las líneas del tiempo ya están alteradas su deber es de ordenar la línea que esta alterada, para que no haya ningún problemas más adelante, le dijo Ferb a los niños.

—Claro que así lo haremos no tienen nada de que, preocuparse, comento María a su tío ferb y entonces con las órdenes captadas por los dos se dispusieron a partir para viajar por el tiempo con mucho cuidado de no alterar nada, de lo Que no está alterado.

—Listo Thomas para partir en nuestro primer viaje, comento muy alegre María a su mejor amigo, y amor secreto ellos dos pasarían, por muchas cosas juntos hasta dar el primer, paso para una relación como la de su padre Phineas y la de su madre Isabella, más sin embargo estaba feliz al lado de Thomas.

—Claro que yo estoy muy feliz de, poder viajar en el tiempo contigo, comento Él chico un poco sonrojado, y alegre de saber que pasará muchas aventuras con su mejor, amiga y amor secreto María algo le dice que, este viaje le dejará muy gratos recuerdos y algo más que una simple amistad entre él y su amada María, de eso estaba seguro de que pasaría.

Thomas y María estaban muy felices de que irán, al pasado a conocer a sus padres y tíos de cuando eran, más jóvenes más sin embargo deberán de tener, mucho cuidado al viajar por el tiempo para así no alterar, nada pero sí ellos encuentran algunas alteraciones su, deber es dejarlo todo en orden para que no haya alteraciones en el futuro de María.

Habían llegado a la área limítrofe, era 15 de Julio del año 2007, según la información que daba la maquina del tiempo Candace y Jeremy Johnson ya son novios, María se sorprende de ver a esas personas pero se le hacía muy familiar a su tía Candace , por lo que decidió preguntarle y salir de las dudas por que su cara le resultaba muy familiar.

—Tú te me haces demasiado familiar, como a tía Candaces momento muy feliz a la chica pelirroja, y no sé también tienes un aspecto familiar con mi hermano Phineas, dijo con cara detectivesco, sospechando que ella fuera su sobrina

—Hola Mi nombre es Marie y él es Thom los dos venimos del futuro para conocer, a nuestros padres más jóvenes, y yo soy hija de Phineas y Isabella, y él es hijo de Ferb y Vanessa, dijo Marie a su prima pero no se sabía su nombre y le pregunta ¿Disculpa como te llamas?

—Ah bueno yo me llamo Candace lo sabía, lo sabía comento la chica pelirroja mi hermano Phineas e Isabella ya son novios comento Candace muy feliz a su Sobrina.

—Que mis papás que ya son que dijo la chica muy feliz de oír esa noticia, bien pero no debemos de permitir de que se den cuenta que yo soy su hija, al menos no por ahora comentó Marie.

—Eso es muy cierto comento Candace, pero como haremos para que no se den cuenta, dijo la chica muy preocupada pero no se dieron cuenta que los padres de Marie los habían escuchado.

—Que no nos tienen que decir, comentaron Phineas e Isabella y los adolescentes ya habían sido descubierto por no hablar en voz baja y todos dijeron.

—Oh no nos han descubierto dijeron todos a la vez, y ellos estaban inventando cómo salir de este predicamento, pero María les diría toda la verdad a sus padres tienen el derecho que María es del futuro y es su hija, y el viene del futuro refiriéndose a si mismo Thom.

—Err hola mamá y papá yo soy María y el es mi mejor amigo Thomas, yo soy su hija y venimos del futuro, comentó la chica pelirroja, y vio que sus progenitores estaban en shock debido a la noticia de último minuto pero más sin embargo querían saber por que ellos estaban aquí en el pasado.

—Ok comentó el chico pelirrojo, déjame a si entendí tu eres nuestra hija, vienes del futuro, dijo Phineas un poco enfadado no son un poco jóvenes, para viajar por el futuro, dijo el pelirrojo, a los dos adolescentes.

—Caray Phineas no los trates así no recuerdas, las aventuras qué tuvimos en el tiempo comentó, comentó la pelo Azabache haciéndole entender, que ellos cuando fueron al futuro eran iguales a Thom y María y con lo que dijo su novia, la expresión del chico del pelirrojo se calmó un poco.

—Lo siento chicos creó que me deje de llevar un por mis emociones, comentó el futuro padre de María , supongo que no tengo aún la jurisdicción por ahora y por ese motivo no puedo regañarte, aún pero en algunos años si lo podré hacer dijo en advertencia el chico pelirrojo.

—Phin tiene mucha razón cariño, que tal sí los vienen siguiendo a está época, comentó Isabella a los dos chicos, bueno basta de regaños y pasemos para adentró dijo la líder de las exploradoras.

—Muy buenos días mamá, papá cómo amanecieron hoy, comentaron su hijo y su novia, ¿y donde está ferb? Preguntó el pelirrojo a lo que estaban presente preguntaron lo siguiente a su hijo, y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Bueno madre te parecerá extraño pero, estos son tus nietos y vinieron del futuro para conocernos más Jóvenes y este de aquí es el hijo de Ferb, y el mencionado hizo su aparición, sorprendido al ver a ese chico tan idéntico a él y se da cuenta de algo muy importante, se parece mucho a Vanessa y al mismo tiempo.

—Y está linda chica pelirroja es nuestra hija, comentó Isabella es hija mía y de Phineas, comentó la futura madre de María ella es María Linda ella es tu nieta y vino del futuro dijo muy feliz ella, y vio cómo Linda Flyn se emocionó demasiado.

—Hola tu debes de Ser Thomas, verdad comentó ferb a su futuro hijo tu madre debe de ser Vanessa verdad comentó, el chico a su hijo el chico se sorprendió mucho al saber que ferb es su padre aparte que madre en el futuro es la, misma del pasado sin dudas esto es mucho mejor que inventar algo junto a Marie.

—Chicos no es muy arriesgado en venir,hasta aquí, comentó sus futuros abuelos a los niños pero ellos rápidamente, tenían su respuesta y esta vez le tocaba a hablar al pelo café.

—Entendemos su preocupación, pero nosotros tomamos todas las precauciones que fueran necesarias para que no nos vinieran siguiendo hasta está época, comentó Thom con aires de sabelotodo y todos comenzaron a reír ante a esa actitud del chico.

_**Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, de ver a sus nietos, que provienen del futuro Candace, está muy feliz al saber tendrá una sobrina con quien jugar, durante algunos años y desde ya la esperaba, y ella junto, a su familia van a proteger de alguien de quién les pudiera, hacerles daño ¿si todo iba a salir bien? eso nadie lo sabe solo el tiempo, lo dirá lo que se sabe durante su estadía aquí en el, pasado lucharan con todo o el nada para poder proteger, aun ser querido hasta el final.  
**_  
_Sin dudas todos estaban muy felices, de estar todos en familia y en ese mismo momento, llegó el cuñado de Phineas y Ferb a dentro ala casa de sus futuros suegros y se llevó una gran sorpresa de su vida._  
_  
En ese mismo momento, llega los demás, miembros de la familia, en ese mismo instante llega Jeremy y saluda a su, novia y él se sorprendió al ver a estos dos chicos y preguntó él a los presentes ¿Quienes son ellos.  
_  
—Y cómo se llaman estos chico, está niña se me hace muy familiar comentó Candace y también ese chico que tiene el mismo aspecto de ferb comentó sorprendido, su novio.

—Oh vamos Jeremy no seas, tan exagerado comentó su novia un poco incrédula de lo su amado le estaba diciendo a él pero no tardaría él en descubrir que ella tenía mucha razón vaya que si.

—Hola Tío Jeremy yo vengo del futuro yo soy María y él es Thomas venimos los dos del futuro es un verdadero placer en conocerlos, comentó la chica un poco nerviosa en frente de sus tíos, María y Thom quieren mucho a su familia.

—Hola María es gusto conocerte, a pesar de que no son de nuestra época comentó el tío a su sobrina, muy feliz de, poder conocerla antes de tiempo y se encariño mucho con ella, era muy tierna y muy lista la niña.

—Hola tío es gusto para mi poderte conocerte en, está cuando eras joven, yo por eso quise hacer este viaje para poderlos, conocer a todos más jóvenes comento la chica pelirroja.

—Hola tío es un gusto para mi poderte conocer, cuando no eras mas jóvenes, comentó Thom a su tío.

No es nada mi querido sobrino, comentó el chico rubio a u sobrino de 10 años de edad.

—Bien pero no es bueno que ustedes permanezcan, por aquí durante mucho tiempo, comento su tía la mayor de los Flynn, Fletcher dijo su hermana preocupada por el bienestar de sus sobrinos. Y eso todos lo notaron y dijeron lo siguiente a ella los demás.

—Awww que ternura, comentaron todos los, presentes e incluyendo sus propios sobrinos ellos estaban muy orgulloso, de su tía se notaba a leguas que se interesaba por ellos.

—Bueno tía candace nosotros entendemos, tu preocupación y apreciamos eso y mucho, pero por el momento no podemos partir a nuestra época hay algo que nos lo impide en hacerlo comentó, la chica pelirroja a sus familiares.

—Entiendo lo que ustedes me dicen pero, miren ustedes son los hijos de Phineas e Isabella y Ferb y Vanessa, yo sé, que ustedes pueden lograr muchas cosas cuando se lo proponen comentó, Jeremy a sus futuros sobrinos.

—Tienes toda la razón, Thom ya sé que vamos, a hacer comentó Marie muy emocionada, a su mejor amigo y amor secreto ella puede confiar en ella y siempre van a estar el uno, para el otro sin importar el por que.

Entonces decidieron buscar la, manera, de volver a reconstruir la máquina del tiempo para, poder regresa a su época, que clase de aventuras les esperaran, a los chicos en esta nueva aventura que vivirán, en el pasado esto y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.

_**Fin del Capítulo: 1**_

_**Atte.: PhinaBella0987**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.**_

_**Nos vemos en el capitulo: 2**_

_**Pokeshipping2019~.**_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias.**_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~**_


	2. Capítulo: 02 Has Las Cosas Con Amor

_**Pokeshipping Presenta.**_

_**Phinabella:**_

_**Al Rescate de Mi Familia **_

_**Capítulo: 2 **_

_**Has Las cosas con Armor.**_

_**Bienvenidos sea a esta segunda parte de la historia, espero que sea de su total agrado en este capítulo sé dará cuenta Phineas que él está, enamorado de Isabella y él entonces hará algo para demostrarle lo que realmente siente, por ella el chico siempre estaba enamorado solamente que no lo ha, demostrado por temor al rechazo, por parte de ella.**_

_**Edad de Isabella y Phineas 14 años.**_

_**Ferb: 15 Años.**_

_**Baljeet: 14 Años.**_

_**Buford B. 14 Años.**_

_La mañana de este verano era algo diferente para, el chico pelirrojo sentía que algo lo estaba emocionando más de la cuenta venía sintiendo, este sentimiento desde hace ya mucho tiempo Sólo que el chico ha estado callado para poder estudiar, su extraño comportamiento que él tiene es muy atípico de él porque él siempre, se emociona por escribir otra cosa pero es gente que no es lo que está acostumbrado a sentir, como es despertarte ¿Ferb ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy? no es ese día este día es muy atípico para él por lo, que se bajó su cuarto no sin antes despertar a Ferb para que lo siguiera o eso él pensaba, pero su hermano entre dormido y despierto me dijo qué después venía Venía bajando, de su habitación escucha Una hermosa canción que es ahí en donde se da cuenta Lo que siente por tu mejor, amiga la de pelo Azabache la que típicamente le pregunta ¿Phineas que estás haciendo?_

— Pero qué qué es esto nunca me había sentido, de esa manera Por las chicas de pelo Azabache me siento muy extraño porque cada, vez piense en ella pienso como mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy con ella siento una felicidad, que nunca antes había sentido además Siento como que si no sé mi, corazón aumenta y cuando ella se va siento que tengo un gran vacío en mí además yo creó saber lo que me, podría estar pasando Pero no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo que yo por ella, y ahorita que estoy escuchando está Canción me ha abierto los ojos no pude creer lo ciego, que he sido se dijo para si mismo, en ese momento su madre lo estaba llamando.

—Chicos van a desayunar Que el desayuno Ya está listo y se les va a enfriar y después el los pueden dejar el , comentó la madre de Phineas.

—Oh mamá ya voy bajando a la sala, comentó Phineas. —Ferb apurate es hora del pelirrojo comentó el chico pelirrojo.

—¡hasta que por fin! te diste cuenta, fue lo único que dijo, El peliverde, a su hermano.

— fue una ola de emociones hermano que pienso que con sólo oír Esa canción me puse a reflexionar sobre nosotros dos nos hemos vivido juntos y entonces ahí me puse a pensar Pero qué pasa aquí no sería tan descabellado pensar que yo estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y no lo niego Te sientes bien amar a un ser que llevas de conocerlo por muchos años saber lo que han pasado juntos Aunque sí da miedo Sí te acepta o te rechaza, dijo él pelirrojo a su hermano.

_El chico de pelo verde levantó, su pulgar en señal de afirmación._

_Después del desayuno los chicos se prepararon para, irse al colegio pero para Ellos tenían que agarrar el bus que estaba afuera cerca de su casa, entonces se fueron caminando Isabella y Phineas estaban en el mismo año al igual que Ferb y los demás, una vez cuando llegaron a dónde se encontraba la parada Phineas encontró, a su amada llorando o más bien como cara de tristeza Entonces se acercó A ella le dio un, abrazo y ella se sonrojó fuertemente pero ella le correspondió ese abrazo y él con su gesto le te preocupes, aquí yo estaré para ti y en todo momento. Así a él se le viene una idea en mente que la pondrá en acción después del colegio. La chica Solamente le dedicó una sonrisa con eso estuvo genial para tranquilizarse un poco mientras que planeaba lo que tenía que hacer después, para hacerla sentirse mejor._

_A la hora del Recreo, en el patió del colegio._

—Arriba esos ánimos jefa que le pasa porque estás, muy afligida Es que casi no ves que Phineas te está prestando atención chiquita, vamos vamos no te des por vencida ahora que él le está prestando atención no debes, achicopalarte debes de luchar para poder sellar esta relación que yo sé que va a funcionar, y algo me dice que va hacer hoy, comentó Gretchen a su jefa Isabella.

— no sé porqué tú me pides eso o me dices eso Gret, cuándo sé que Phineas no se interesa por mí no quiero ser pesimista ni nada pero siento, que que se lo vamos a quedar como buenos amigos ya estoy que me duele y me duele, mucho mi corazón sentí que sólo vamos a ser amigos pero a ver te voy a hacer caso voy a pensar, positivamente que todo va a salir bien esta noche porque si me pongo a pensar también siento, que algo va a pasar fuera de lo común Yo quiero tener una relación y poder ser su novia, dijo la exploradora a Gretchen.

_Entonces el chico pelirrojo se puso un poco triste por la farmacia estado sufriendo Isabella por tu culpa Pero a la vez él tenía la cura para que ella volviera a ser la misma Isabella la que el conoció desde que se vieron por primera vez en el pre kinder entonces decidió ejecutar este plan hoy mismo en la noche para eso va a tener que pedirle ayuda a sus mejores amigos para así tener una gran sorpresa y posiblemente Dale una hermosa declaración a Isabella, pensó Phineas para si, mismo._

— entonces Phineas decidió convocar a una reunión para así decirle a los chicos que lo que tenía planeado hacer llegó el momento de arriesgarlo todo por Isabella, cuando todos llegaron Phineas les comentó su plan, los chicos se alegraron por él y Isabella.

_Entonces todos los chicos se proponen a hacer sus deberes antes de ayudarle a su mejor amigo a completar su plan pero debía de mantener a Isabella fuera de alcance para mientras concluir este proyecto secreto De Phieas en ese momento viene Isabella y le habla a lo largo Gret, se la lleva a Isabella con una excusa y Gret le guiña un ojo a Phineas._

—¿Phineas qué estás hac… le interrumpió Gretchen a su jefa, —vamos a comprarle un vestido Isabella.

—Oh está bien, comentó resignada Isabella.

—Gracias Gret te debo una Isabella y déjame hacer lo que tenga que ser para que esta noche sea inolvidable para ella pero más que todo para ella se merece vivir feliz y yo me voy a encargar de hacerla feliz de ahora en adelante Gracias a todos ustedes por dejarme ser parte de ustedes ya que los considero como una familia y además Gracias por hacer una buena amiga, dijo el pelirrojo a la morena.

_**mientras que fui arrastrada por mi amiga y socia, a la tienda departamental en la área de los tres estados Miré a Phineas un poco asustado, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y rápidamente se fue del lugar quedándome, sorprendida de la actitud que tiene mi mejor amigo pero me decepcionó un poco porqué, pensaba que algo iba a hacer No lo sé pero más sin embargo no me voy a dar por vencida y lucharé, por tu amor batallare porque él sea mi novio iré Hasta el fin del mundo para conseguir su amor, pero cuando llegamos a una tienda departamental escuche que una canción estaba sonando, y me gustó, mucho esa canción Así se habla que las cosas hay que hacerlas con amor y luchar, por conseguir este objetivo entonces entendí una cosa que tal vez Phineas, iba a hacer algo Porta tratar de conquistarme antes de irme también no sé un brillo diferente esos ojos, que antes no Y entonces eso me dio más esperanzas para seguir luchando por, tu amor y jamás darme por vencida después de buscar todo el día por fin encontré un, vestido para una ocasión muy especial que tal vez nunca el vestido que me regaló Gretchen a, mí.**_

_**Más tarde ese Mismo día.**_

—Chicos ya tienen todo listo todo preparado, espero que sí porque esta noche pienso declarársele a Isabela y todo tiene que salir perfecto, hoy será el día en que seremos novios y si todo sale bien hoy a partir de las 10 a la noche o antes, seremos oficialmente novios comentó, el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

—Sí Phineas hemos conseguido todo lo que no has, pedido ahora está en tu parte hacer lo que tengas que hacer para así poder ser novio de Isabella, Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y aquí te dejo esta canción para que la vayas practicando, cuando termines de cenar Ya siendo novios le dediques esta canción a Isabella no sé si a dónde ustedes vayak a cenar va a haber este un espacio para conectar los equipos, de sonido para que tú le cantes esta canción a ella comentó el chico, de pelo verde a tu hermano.

—Gracias por todo chicos, y gracias por todo hermano, le dijo el pelirrojo al Peliverde.

_**Fer solamente se dedicó a levantar su pulgar, en señal de aprobación.**_

_**el chico pelirrojo comenzó a probar la canción, con sus amigos acompañandolos con su instrumento y ya cuando inicia la estrofa primera estrofa, el comienza a cantar la canción conforme va cantando El chico allá metiendo más sentimiento, la canción Entonces él cuenta que verdaderamente está enamorado de su mejor amiga, y entonces él se arriesgará esta noche y confesarle sus sentimientos a Isabella la que ha sido y siempre, será su mejor amiga su compañera y aliada aquí le contara todos sus secretos, la que siempre está para él y viceversa siempre se contarán el uno con el otro, y esto es amor del bueno un amor de verdad una vez terminado de aplicar la canción Phineas, guardo los instrumentos para prepararse para la gran noche que sería hoy mismo pero, primero debía de hacer sus deberes que tenía que entregar una tarea para mañana no era mucho, pero la quería hacer para estar libre de presiones y poder cantarle, esa canción de amor a Isabella, no sin antes hablar con la chica de sus sueños.**_

—Isabella justamente Contigo quería hablar, esta noche quiero llevarte a comer podríamos Considerarlo como una cita chao si tú quieres Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti en ese Restaurante después que comamos la vas a escuchar, y espero que al terminar de cantar esa Canción que que para ti me des una respuesta de, lo que escuches en esa canción dijo Phineas a su mejor amiga.

_caray caray alguien que me despierte de este sueño la verdad sí me hacen me invitó a cenar con él en esta noche Wow No me lo puedo creer será lo que estoy pensando que él mira no debo hacerme ilusiones pero sí le voy a sacar esa cita porque algo me dice que algo interesante va a pasar esta noche y yo quiero averiguar Qué es lo que está a punto de suceder con nosotros dos no obstante Phineas me sacó de mis pensamientos._

—¿He Isa estás bien? le preguntó preocupado por ella.

—He sí estoy muy, bien le dije a ella. ¿A que horas vienes por mí entonces? Pregunto Isabella.

—¿Que te parece a las 7:30 PM, le conteste a Isabella.

—Por mí excelente a esa hora, me contestó muy soñadora mi amiga.

_La hora de la cita había llegado._

_Phineas se encontraba en la puerta que divide su casa con la casa de Isabella el chico tenía un manojo de nervios pero rápidamente Qué es hecho todos los nervios decidió que era momento de decir todo lo que sentía pero no ahora sino que después del adiós hermosa gala que tendrían ahora con su bella amada con la chica que le roba la respiración y el sueño su vecina y su mejor amiga Isabella García shapiro en ese momento viene ella se saluda y Phineas comienza hablar con ella estas que van caminando rumbo a restaurante de comida Méxicana._

—Sé que te gusta la comida mexicana por eso, te voy a llegar llevar a uno de esos restaurantes para que te comas temas gustes Quiero, que sepas que siempre sido mi mejor amiga siempre Yo estaré contigo Y si hoy están las cosas Espero, que también para bien pero antes decirte lo que quieras saber tengo qué cantarte, una canción después sí que comamos comentó Phineas a su mejor amiga.

—Gracias Phineas, eres muy amable comentó, la chica.

_Más tarde en el Restaurante Méxicana._

— Sean bienvenidos a este restaurante mexicano, soy Albert y hoy seré su mozo aquí Les traigo su menú para esta noche Les recomiendo unos, burritos en conjunto con nachos son muy ricos y son muy pedidos para Sí una cita con ustedes, hay una varilla para que después ustedes se le pueda relajarse o hacer una actividad, como un concierto o algo así lo más romántico de dedicarle alguna canción, a esa persona especial, comentó él mozo.

— ya que Albert nos recomendó esta comida para cenar creo, que la vamos a pedir al mozo queremos decir lo que tú lo recomendaste, para esta noche traiga dos platos de esos burritos y nachos refresco puede ser algo natural, o la bebida típica Con qué se comen los nachos y burritos comentó Phineas_, _al mesero.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la orden, de mi amigo, comentó Isabella.

—Enseguida vengo.

_tiempo después._

—Me siento muy satisfecho se come bien aquí la verdad, creo que vamos a venir muy seguido aquí el ambiente que tiene aquí me gusta es que, sea nuestro restaurante favorito Isabella tengo algo que decirte que no puedo esperar 10 años para, podértelo decir en ese momento adecuado para decirte lo que siento en esta, canción por ti, comentó Phineas.

—Adelante Phineas, lo alentó Isabella.

_se recomienda oír With Love._

_En ese momento comenzó un estribillo de una canción, que hizo muy familiar Isabella fin ya comenzó a cantar la no pudo aguantar las ganas, de llorar de felicidad Porque lo que le estaba hablando o cantando en esa canción es lo mismo que ella, siente por él y es por fin el momento en el que el les empezó a notar Buscar la forma, de madurar, lo más rápido posible para descubrir de que él realmente amaba a su mejor amiga, era amaba a Isabella García shapiro con su corazón y su ser y siempre nos protegería que importar porque, al terminar la canción Isabella estaba llorando de felicidad._

_termina de tocar, la canción._

—Phineas tú me amas, dijo Isabella, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Isabella yo te amo, y me daría el honor de ser, tu novio, comentó Phineas.

—Phineas el honor es mío y claro que acepto, ser tu novia, comentó La morocha.

_**Toda la multitud quedó emocionada, con la escena y más cuando compartieron su primer beso uno tierno y hermoso a la vez, una vez que todo pasará y pagarán por su comida los chicos se retiraron a sus casas, alguien por ahí estaba feliz por esa escena tan tierna.**_

_¡Muchas Felicidades hermano! Comentó el peliverde._

_**Al día siguiente:**_

—Al día siguiente bien ya se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía comunicarle algo a la familia era muy importante que todos lo supieran, aunque Ferb ya lo sabía desde un principio pero antes de que pudiera continuar, lleva vivían con su hija a la casa de los Flynn Fletcher.

— hoy fuimos convocados aquí para anunciarles que oficialmente Isabella y yo somos novios ayer nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y estamos comunicando que estamos saliendo o sea ya somos novios, comentó Phineas.

—¿Es verdad eso Isabella? preguntó su, madre a su hija.

—Sí así es mamá, Comentó Isabella.

—¡De lujo! dijeron a coro, ambas madres.

—Felicidades chicos de verdad estamos muy felices por ustedes Espero que su relación sea larga y duradera y que muy pronto nos pueden dar nietos porque no, comentaron lo más mayores a la feliz pareja, que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—Aún no saben somos muy jóvenes, para eso, comentaron los dos.

—Está bien entendemos que aún no es el momento adecuado, dijeron lo más mayores.

— Muchas felicidades hermanito Muchas felicidades Isabella a ustedes dos que decíamos de las mejores de la suerte en su nueva relación Espero que dure para siempre que se puedan sacar y un futuro Espero que puedan tener hijos para así poder tener sobrinos comentó o comentaron, Candace y Ferb a la pareja de novios, y la familia coninuaron con el desayuno con las invitadas especiales, no sin antes que los Novios comparten un tierno besó y todos los demás aplaudieran a la pareja, recién formada.

_**En el Garaje de la casa de los Flynn Fletcher.**_

_Encontramos a María y Thomas buscando, respuesto para arreglar la máquina del tiempo porque estaba muy abrigada Esas están dificultando, encontrar refacciones para su reparación entonces iban a estar sus padres padres, para ver que podrían hacer para poder arreglar la máquina cuando María en el, Garaje escucho la oficialización de su relación con su madre y ella se emocionó mucho y Thomas se hecho a reír por la felicidad que tenía la chica._

—Vaya parece que estás muy feliz por lo que hagas, Escuchar María te veo más más real y poco menos transparentes pero con el pasar del, tiempo pero ahora debemos encontrar los repuestos para poder arreglar la máquina, del tiempo y volver a nuestro tiempo pero antes de ir a nuestro tiempo debemos ir a nuestros universos,alternos antes de ir a nuestro propio futuro porque te aseguro que podrá, haber mucho desastre en universos alternos y tendremos que dejar todo en orden.

— Y tú crees que no le estoy Ese es mi existencia, Te estamos hablando Gracias finalización de su relación puedo asegurar que voy a hacer en esta, y en la otra casa en mi futuro provenimos voy a ir así embargo tenemos que, encontrar repuestos Y así poder reparar la máquina del tiempo, comentó María a Thomas.

—Vengan chicos yo sé dónde hay repuestos para,reparar la máquina del tiempo y así que repararlo que tengan que reparar comenzó Phineas su futura hija.

—Te seguimos, padre apurate Thomas.

_Phineas solamente se, Río de su futura María._

_**los chicos estuvieron buscando a las fracciones, por mucho rato en el garaje era por eso que no está con los adultos ya que no quieren perder el tiempo, deben de arreglar lo más rápido posible la máquina del tiempo para así arreglar las, cosas de los futuros alternos y para después regresar a su tiempo original Acompáñame, en Las aventuras de María junto a su compañero Tomás a través del viaje por el tiempo, que recién inician.**_

_**Fin del capítulo 2 nos leemos en capítulo 3 pronto.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~**_

_**Presentó: Phinabella: Al Rescate De Mí Familia.**_

_**Atte.: PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Ponmire y Jeff Swamphy Marsh este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura. **_

_**Nos vemos en el capitulo: 3 pronto.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias. **_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~ **_

_**Créditos de la imagen a debido autor.**_


	3. Capítulo: 03 Conociendo a mis Padres

_**Pokeshipping **_

_**presenta:**_

_**Al Rescate de Mi Familia.**_

_**ThoMaría.**_

_**Serie:**_

_**Phineas y Ferb. **_

_**Capítulo 3: **_

_**Conociendo Mejor a mi familia.**_

_**Bitácora de una pelirroja tenemos más de 90 días de estar en el pasado donde mis padres son adolescentes, casi adultos en el diario convivir con ellos me ha parecido una forma formidable, para conocerlos mejor cuando ellos eran más jóvenes pero también, me he dado cuenta de otras cosas Aparentemente no soy hija única ya, que tendría otro hermano pero en las otras líneas temporales él sería el mayor, y yo la menor Pero a mí no me importa quién sea el mayor quién, sea el menor lo que más me importa es que nos podamos llevar bien qué seamos, muy Unidos pero vaya también no debo de olvidar que no hemos, podido arreglar la máquina del tiempo cuándo ya creíamos que todo estaba, listo para volver de nuevo a nuestra época no se pudo la máquina Se dañó, por completo entonces hay que ir consiguiendo las piezas poco a poco, pero cómo que el computador Central es de nuestro futuro y aún no se encontraba, en esta época en cambio entonces había que esperar seis meses a un, año para que saliera por lo que me he quedado aquí viendo junto, a mis futuros padres en su tiempo Claro no sin antes avisarles a mis, padres del futuro qué tendría un gran atraso y que me estaba cuidando si yo de, este tiempo por lo que ellos se tranquilizaron está bien hija Te, amos a extrañar el tiempo que estés Pensé en casa pero por lo menos, sabemos que tú estás en muy buenas manos Así que cuídate bien hazle caso, a nuestro a nuestro yo del pasado hice una buena niña que después cuando tú llegues aquí debemos de hablar un asunto muy serio, comentaron sus padres a su hija y ella solamente asintió, a la ordenes de sus padres.**_

—Ah caray muy buenos, días Isa y Phineas ¿cómo amanecieron hoy? les pregunté a mis futuros padres, con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola muy buenos, días María nosotros amanecimos muy, bien hoy gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, comentó la pareja a su futura, progenitora.

—Es muy bueno saber, que esten bien ustedes, dos pero que cosas digo ustedes serán mis padres en dos años, comenta muy astutamente la, pelirroja a sus padres.

_Ambos adolescentes se encontraban más rojo, que un tomate, debido al comentario de su futura hija pero decidieron no decir nada por, el momento por lo que había dicho su hija podría ser verdad o no? bueno ya veremos lo, que el destino les tiene preparado a nuestra parejita de Phineas e Isa, tal vez y dos años el destino nos de otra sorpresa con este par de personitas que se aman con todo su ser, ellos dos son el uno para el otro._

— Ah caray veo que están teniendo problemas, o siguen teniendo problemas para poder arreglar la máquina del tiempo por cierto ya tiene,tres meses de estar aquí en este tiempo pero hasta que no se componga la máquina, del tiempo no se pueden ir por lo que no vamos por ahí a darnos una vuelta a, conocernos mejor y y pasar un tiempo juntos en calidad, como sí fuéramos una familia de verdad, comentó él chico pelirrojo.

—No Por qué no lo hacemos después tengo, que ir a hacer una… pero fue interrumpida por unos gritos de María. —Mis manos se pusieron, por un momento invisible y Phineas también se dio cuenta de ello. —Isa te das cuenta de lo, que estas provocando por tus inseguridades, comentó muy enojado Phineas con su novia.

—Caray nunca vi tan enojado a Phineas debe ser, que ha tomado su rol de paternidad antes de tiempo está madurando incluso más, rápido que yo y yo comportó como sí fuera una chiquilla de 15 años cuando ya voy, a cumplir 18 años pronto y esto no debe seguir así yo debo comportarme igual que mi, esposo bueno que mi futuro esposo no debo pensar como si fuera una chiquilla casi, hago desaparecer de esta línea temporal a mi hija voy a arreglar este problemita, ahora con ella para así podemos reconciliar con mi amor Phineas, para tener ese futuro, que deseo con mucho amor.

—Mi amor Discúlpame por ser tan terca y cariño, supe lo que estaba diciendo tal vez me dio miedo y no quise evitar esa parte pero con, lo que pasó hicieron abrir los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo era un gran error, que no debía hacer eso, dijo Isabella. — qué o qué si me asustaste con tu actitud pero veo, que tú arrepentimiento es muy sincero y espero que esto no vuelva a pasar porque la verdad, sí me asusté pero asunto arreglado, ¿Podremos ir al parque a darnos una vuelta, al Parque? Preguntaron hija y padre ala vez a su acompañante.

—Sí… ¿Claro por qué no? respondió con otra, Pregunta Isabella.

—Entonces que esperamos para al parque, ya quiero jugar en el, parque a de ser hermoso jugar todos los niños de la misma edad mía, comentó María muy emocionada a sus pades, y ellos solamente se rieron, de forma nerviosa.

_Aunque que estos son mis verdaderos ellos se ríen, nerviosamente de mis ocurrencias de vez en cuando me gusta hacerle bromoas, para un romper un poco a la de tensión Pero en fin yo los adoro de verdad siempre, los he admirado más que todo mi papá que saque su misma características de él pero, soy un poco más madura que los demás en Temas como el amor y el romance, pero yo no cambiaría por nada del mundo a, mis padres porque los amo con todo mi corazón, y con todo mi ser que daría todo de mí para que estén bien siempre lucharía por su, bienestar como cualquier hijo lucharía por sus padre siempre estaré en las buenas, y en las malas para ellos y siempre escucharé los tipos de Consejos que, ellos quieran darme, porque siempre estaré abierta para ellos dos son y serán mis, Pilares y mis fuertes y mis ejemplos a seguir._

_En ese momento se abre un portal y la chica, ingresa en el y la lleva a travez del tiempo._

_**En el futuro año 2019:**_

_**Todo estaba muy tranquilo en casa tranquilidad, que se sentía que ya da miedo es como si no hubiera nadie pero de repente comienza oír, a alguien hablando muy alegre bie parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad de hecho vemos, como que si hay tres personas ahí Perdón quiero decir 4 personas todos en una misma, armonía mientras que la madre recibida llamada para verificar que todo estuviera bien en, su casa a lo que ella respondió que sí que estaba muy feliz qué le había que la vida, le había dado esta oportunidad al lado de sus seres queridos Y que no la desaprovecharia nunca viviría, junto a ellos cada minuto como si fuera el último aliento de vida de hecho la que está hablando, con ella le dijo lo mismo aprovecha cada minuto Porque no sabemos cuándo o dónde, pasará y así estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que terminaron la conversación y la madre regresó feliz, ahí estaba su esposo y sus dos hijos y se puso hablar con ellos muy felices recordando, un poco del pasado,para contarle a su hija lo que sucedió con su padre, y lo cerca que estuvo cerca de no nacer, en está época.**_

—Padre Quiero que sepas que yo me puse en riesgo, para traerlo a usted a estar época para que mi madre estuviese feliz que era cuando, antes de Volver al pasado para prevenir lo que pasa es que yo estaba muy triste yo te recordaba, todos los días Además yo quería ver feliz a mi madre y por eso decidí hacer este viaje para volver a traerlo, a esta época para que todo estuviera transcurriendo de la manera más normal posible, Espero que me comprendas padre porque lo hice

—Hijo mío sería un tanto si la mueve cuenta, porque lo hiciste quería que su madre fue hace feliz que estuvimos juntos en familia y que tuviéramos, un nuevo miembro en la familia todas las razones son válidas para mí y te felicito por haber, hecho lo que hiciste. De hecho estaba recibiendo informes de la máquina del tiempo, y todo apunta que está a la normalidad por lo que tanto no hay que preocuparse gracias a qué horas, y con ustedes tu madre y yo hemos conseguido a una hija que ya tiene 12 años, de edad Próximamente cumplir 13 años ella ya sabe lo que pasó Ella es muy madura y Por ende comprendió la, verdad que le dijimos de la manera más sencilla de hecho ahora te tiene más aprecio JC, Comento su padre a su hijo, quién ya tienen 16 años de edad.

—Gracias por todo hijo gracias pasa que esta crisis, yo quisiste Gracias por una vez más traer alegría a esta casa en cuando creíamos que se haya perdido, todo pero, tu arriesgaste todo por traer a tu padre de regreso, a nuestro hogar y tiempo, y época comentó, su madre a su hijo.

—Gracias por todo hermanito, gracias a ti puedo existir, aquí comentó María a su hermano de 16 años de edad, quien estaba muy feliz de, tener reunida a su familia reunida una vez más.

—No hay… de que enana, le dijo su hermano. —El tenerlos aquí a ustedes, es el mayor de los regalos que yo… Pudiera tener, comentó JC a su familia.

—De nada José Carlos, comentaron sus padres y su hermanita menor de 13 años, de Edad.

_**Futuro 07 de Julio 2039:**_

_**Todo era muy cambiado era un aspecto muy tecnológico, ya los carros no rodaban en el Asfalto ahora flotaban en él aire las casas eran, muy distintas a la Cómo eran en el pasado Son muy robustos fuertes, con puertas elevadisas, mí hermana y yo viviamos a la par y nosotros 2 ya estabamos casados, María dio a Luz Eduardo si ya se había casado con Thomás primero después me casé yo y yo tengo, una hermosa parejita llamados Diana y Guillermo a Diana le decían "Ana" cosa que ella le gusta que le digan así, a Guillermo lo llaman "Memo" también le gusta que le digan así yo me, case con Lucero, la parejita apenas tienen 6 meses de nacidos y él de mí hermanita tiene 7 meses de edad, todo ha transcurrido, normalmente desde los últimos acontecimientos para aca sin ningún tipo de problema.**_

_**Tiempo presente.**_

_Después de este corto viaje por el tiempo, me puedo quedar, Tranquilo que sé que me voy a casar y sé que mi hermana, va a tener alguien a quién amar, y también les puedo, asegurar que el pasado todo está normal además he estado haciendo, registros y estudiando los flujos del tiempo y todo anda normal en todas las, líneas del tiempo, pero analice los universos alternos y todo, luce normal y en calma parece que el destino nos dio, una hermosa recompensa a todos debemos de saber aprovecharla al máximo._

_**Tiempo Pasado:**_

_**Encuantó a mi padre y a mi madre, ambos tienen 55 años, de edad yo mi hermana tenemos 36 y 33 años, de edad. Hemos hecho, cualquier cosa juntos además de, seguir revisando los portales del tiempo que no haya alteraciones cosas, así por el estilo siempre estamos en guardia y sí algo Llegase a, pasar faltarán unos años más para qué nuestros hijos sean los futuros, Guardianes de la máquina del tiempo para que sigan, nuestros delegados y la usen cuando esté alterada cualquier Línea, o cualquier universo alterno, para que no haya caos en el tiempo, o en los universos alternos.**_

_¡Ahh! Se me olvidaba decirles que mi tío, Ferb se, casyó con Vanessa D. ellos tuvieron un hijo llamado Thomás, qué tiempo después se hizo novia de mi hermano, y claro Yo no me puse, celoso que él fuera novia de mi hermano porque ya yo lo conocía, desde hace rato si me cayó bien y supo respetar y cuidar mucho a mi, hermana lo que vi con él, buenos ojos y no puse obstáculo para que, ellos dos fueran novios, dije contentó de su relación actual, además mis tíos Candace, Jeremy y mis primos Amanda, Fred y Xavier nos vienen a visitar o viceversa, María, y yo nos llevabamos bien pero María fue más apegada a Thomas, y poco a poco se enamoraron los, dos y toda nuestra familia estuvo de acuerdo cuando ellos dos nos revelaron, su secreto bien guaradado._

_Entonces María se sintió muy identificada con su, hermano para después volver salir ese túnel del tiempo para volver a reunirse con sus padres._

—¿A dónde estabas María? pregunaron, ambos padres.

— sólo viviré qué vamos tener un bonito futuro, como familia van a ser una gran familia Eso incluye a mis primos tíos ustedes como mis padres mis, abuelos y yo y alguien más que aún no puedo decir Y además que es de nuestra familia gracias por dejarme conocerlos en su forma de adolescentes adultos mayores siempre lo quise, conocer en esta faceta y tanto adultos son de Gran importancia Sus consejos sé que ustedes no la han tenido, fácil pero nunca se han rendido y eso es lo importante no Rendirse seguir, luchando para tener un mejor futuro Qué es un incluye a mí y alguien más, dijo María a sus padres.

—A Caray tú eres muy buena con las palabras hijas, y por eso Nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de qué te vamos a tener en un futuro, pero sí pensando lo que tú Nos dices También concuerdo contigo puede que tengamos a un nuevo, ser porque siento que las líneas del tiempo se ha alterado pero para bien Creo que lo que, vos viste fue el futuro que vamos a tener como familia ya que de tu época Solamente eres tú pero en, nuestra época vas a ser tú y alguien más, replicaron los futuros padres María.

—Genial… me gusta está época, y sí tienen razón hay, cambios positivos en las líneas del tiempo, comentó feliz la chica, pelirroja a sus padres.

_tengo unos futuros padres muy maravillosos me, quedé muy asombrada alberti futuro es decir un hermano pero no sé si me voy a pensar ya vamos, a ver qué va a pasar el tiempo pero de una vez les digo que estoy muy agradecida y eso me hace más valorando, cada día porque ayudamos del todo para que uno sea feliz tenga un futuro al igual que, ellos Yo también el otro tener una familia familias y de que se quieran el uno del otro ustedes se, preguntarán porque admiro más a mi hermanp mayor que a mis propios padres, pues él se, ha sacrificado por la felicidad de nosotros que la de él mismo, y eso es digno de admirar mi más, debidos respetos a mis padres, dije para mi misma._

—Sabes es una bendición poder tener una hija como, tú Gracias por venir a esta época a conocernos ya que nos has dado muchas lecciones, y aún seguimos aprendiendo de la vida creemos todo conocerlo pero siempre nos sorprende con algo nuevo y eso es bueno porque nadie es perfecto nadie nace aprendido todos, cometemos errores de los errores es importante levantarse y seguir adelante porque lo importante es, luchar para ser alguien mejor cada día sin importar Cuántas veces caigas en el camino, para lograr tus metas u objetivos, comentaron los padres de María y su hija solamente se rió.

— Gracias a ustedes por darme la oportunidad de, conocerlos por permitirme conocer los cada vez mejor por dejarme compartir su etapa, de la adolescencia a la adultez para ir comprendiendo esta etapa cuando a mí me tocó vivir la mía, sabemos que nada en el mundo es fácil sabemos que tenemos que luchar por, conseguir nuestras metas u objetivos para ser alguien en el futuro además de tener siempre, familiares padres y amigos que nos apoyan Cuando tenemos algunas dificultades que eso es normal en la vida Sé que ahorita no me podré irme porque no está buena la máquina del tiempo pero, la verdad no me importa mucho prefiero estar aquí compartiendo un rato con más, con ustedes mientras tanto se pueda arreglar una máquina del tiempo para así yo regresar a mi futuro, pero en cambio los conoceré en versión del pasado, comentó María.

_**a veces la vida nos da la oportunidad de corregir nuestros, errores sin afectar otros senderos a veces no podemos corregir esos errores pero, cuando la vida nos permite corregir este tipo de errores es mejor hacerlo antes de que no lo, podamos hacerlo ya que nos podríamos ayudar a lamentar por el resto de nuestras vidas es por, eso que es mejor corregir qué no hacer nada y luego arrepentirme por nuestros errores y por, eso que yo estoy feliz de tener esta familia y la que tendré en el futuro lucharé por que, ellos sean felices sin importar el porqué**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó Conociendo a mis padres más a fondo, nos leemos en el capítulo 4 pronto.**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh Disney XD este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.**_

_**Fin del capítulo único**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias.**_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~ **_

_**Creditos de la imagen a Disney XD y sus creadores.**_

_**Editado el Sábado 31 de Agosto del 2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
